


dimples, curls, and freckles

by nicolorenaldigenovia



Series: in all the worlds: TOG tumblr prompt fills [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blushing, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Meet-Cute, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolorenaldigenovia/pseuds/nicolorenaldigenovia
Summary: Nicky smiles then and shakes his head, going back inside the change room, and closing the curtain. He starts to carefully take off the trousers. And like he had expected, it’s a challenge. Just before he can pull them past his hips, he feels the fabric start to give and he sighs.It’s not a big deal if he ends up buying them because he had ripped them, but he’d be much happier if that doesn’t happen. He hears Nile walk back into the  change rooms on the other side of the curtain and he groans.“Hey, you may need to help me out in these. They’re just too tight.”There’s a pause and a shuffle.“Uh, I can, most definitely, mysterious voice with a sexy accent behind door Number 4,” says a soft, teasing voice, and Nicky freezes, eyes widening.Not Nile. Most definitely not Nile.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: in all the worlds: TOG tumblr prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114157
Comments: 17
Kudos: 273





	dimples, curls, and freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill tumblr! Found [here](https://theyusufalkaysani.tumblr.com/post/641404750571716608/hi-i-love-your-writing-so-much-could-you-do)

“Nile, are you sure this is the right size?”

“Does your ass look poppin’?”

_“Excuse me?!”_

Nile cackles from the other side of the curtain, and Nicky sees his own face turn absolutely pink in the mirror, before he turns, and sticks his head out in between the curtains, glaring at Nile as she continues to laugh, falling on her side on the bench.

“A size up please, Nile,” he says, and if he sounds like he’s begging, that’s because _he is_. The trousers fit way too snug over his backside. He doesn’t even know how he got it on, but it’s definitely going to be challenge to get them off.

He can see the _shape_ of his ass in these.

“But it’s perfect!” Nile exclaims with a pout, standing up then and walking over to him.

“They’re too tight!”

Nile snorts, moving the curtain to look at the mirror. Then her eyes widen for a moment, and then she nods. As much as she _loves_ him in more fitted clothing, even she can see that the fine line between fitted and just _tight_ has been crossed.

By a good mile, or a 100.

It’s still decent, but it sends a message.

“Okay fine. I see what you mean.”

“I can’t bend in these Nile, they’ll rip.”

Nile rolls her eyes, pulling away. “I get it,” she says, already turning towards the exit of the change rooms.

“Just split, right down the middle.”

“I understand!”

“Just my ass, hanging. For all the world to see.”

“Nicky!” Nile yelps, turning back to glare at him while trying very hard not to smile, before turning around, her braids swinging as she did, before completely disappearing.

Nicky smiles then and shakes his head, going back inside the change room, and closing the curtain. He starts to carefully take off the trousers. And like he had expected, it’s a challenge. Just before he can pull them past his hips, he _feels_ the fabric start to give and he sighs.

It’s not a big deal if he ends up buying them because he had ripped them, but he’d be much happier if that doesn’t happen. He hears Nile walk back into thechange rooms on the other side of the curtain and he groans.

“Hey, you may need to help me out in these. They’re just too tight.”

There’s a pause and a shuffle.

“Uh, I can, most definitely, mysterious voice with a sexy accent behind door Number 4,” says a soft, teasing voice, and Nicky freezes, eyes widening.

Not Nile. Most definitely not Nile.

Nicky bites his lip to stop himself from saying anything and he looks up at the mirror to find that his face is _beet red_ in embarrassment. He hears another shuffle, and then there’s a knock against the wall beside the cubicle.

“If you need help, I can help you, door Number 4.” This time the voice doesn’t sound as teasing, just soft, and even a little earnest. Nicky moves to do up the trousers, making sure he’s decent, and then turns to open the curtain.

Brown eyes, dimples, and curls. _Brown eyes, dimples, and curls._

The man’s staring at him with a small smile, tilting his head, a couple of clothes draped over his arm.

“Do you need help, Number 4?”

Nicky blinks, and the man smiles, leaning back and tapping at the “4” that was right beside his change room. He sighs then, leaning on the wall, and looking at the man.

“I should be okay,” he says. “My friend can help me,” he says, feeling his face heat up.

“Oh,” the man replies, and he actually sounds disappointed. Nicky blinks then, and he finds that he doesn’t _like_ it.

“You can help me with something else though,” he finds himself saying, and tries not to smile when the man _lights up_ , breaking into grin, iridescent and sweet.

“Yeah?”

“Dinner? Tomorrow? I’ve not decided what I was going to eat yet. And I definitely need help with it,” he says, and the man laughs then, leaning on the wall beside him now, and nodding, and Nicky tries not to stare at the face that’s now almost too close to his.

Freckles. Brown eyes, dimples, curls and freckles.

“Oh, I can help with that,” he says, and Nicky watches as the man takes his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it, before turning it towards him.

He takes it with a smile, and enters his number. When the man gets it back, Nicky eyes him as he smiles at the screen, typing something, and swiping away. A second later he hears his phone vibrating behind him, still in his actual trousers. He turns around then to grab his phone, bending to grab it.

“Damn, okay. I see why you’d need help.”

Nicky feels his face heat up again, and he’s just so thankful that he could actually bend down in the trousers and that it doesn’t actually rip like he thought it would. When he turns around, he’s pointedly looking down at his phone, and opening the text from an unknown number, hoping that blush dies down just a little by the time he looks up.

_“I have the perfect place for dinner.” - Joe_

He finds himself smiling, glancing up at the man then, and finds him smiling softly. Then Nicky pushes off the wall, and finds that he wants to follow him, feeling a soft smile creep on his lips.

“Nice to meet Nicky.”

“You too, Joe.”

Joe grins, and gives him one last nod, before going towards the exit, nearly bumping into Nile on the way. Nicky stares after him then, and turns to Nile who hands him the trousers in a different size.

“Who was that cutie?”

“Joe.”

Nile’s mouth drops, and she squeals, grabbing at his arm and tugging on it, again and again.

“Joe?! Dish, Nicky! Dish!” she says, and Nicky laughs then, pulling her into the change room.

“Help me out of these first,” Nicky says. “And if it doesn’t rip while I take them off, I’m keeping them.”


End file.
